Fortunes
by Dreamia
Summary: Lilly's boredom drives her to bother Piccolo for looking at her the wrong way, but Piccolo has no intention of being harassed, and would rather just give her a fortune cookie.


**Disclaimer:** Ido not ownSuikoden or any of its characters, and I wouldn't want Lilly anyway. They're all Konami's.

* * *

**Fortunes**

"Budehuc is sooo boring! Liven it for me, Reed," Lilly commanded as she fanned herself with her over-elaborate, feathered hat. The climate of the tavern was not even noticeably warm, but she made a habit of looking uncomfortable in Budehuc as if she actually expected some sort of sympathy. The only sympathy this spoiled young lady caused was for Samus and Reed, both quite unfortunately assigned to fulfill her every whim.

"Yes, Miss Pendragon! I will do that for you," the blonde and much more agreeable Reed answered in complete compliance to her request. "Would you like me to ask Goro to draw you a bath?"

"No! His baths are contaminated with the open air…and what if that horrible Lady Chris comes in with all of her clumsiness and falls on me? Public baths are so disgusting in the first place. Do you think that my father would have me bathe with lower classed people?" Lilly's blue eyes shot at her servants in irritation. Reed and Samus both stood silently, they knew moods like these were best left untouched.

"Hmph. I need some more suggestions! I'm bored!" Lilly repeated in an effort to snap up any silence she could from her surroundings.

"How about shopping? You used to love shopping," Reed bravely recommended.

"Shopping? In a place like this?"

"Sorry, Miss Pendragon, I was just throwing an idea out for you," he smoothed his hair in uneasiness.

"Yes, do throw that out." Lilly stood up and began to pace half of the tavern as if she owned it with all of her father's seemingly boundless money. The servants followed one step behind her at all times. She came to a sudden halt when she noticed a pair of old eyes following her movements.

"What are you staring at old geezer!?" Reed and Samus sank back at their mistress' harsh questioning of the man they knew as Piccolo, a fortune teller who claimed to have much more power than anyone could possibly believe. The old fortune teller only chuckled, however. "Come on! Spit it out! I have more important things to do, you know." Lilly put her hat back on her head to increase her height as she looked down sourly at the seated old man.

"I was just thinking that you'd like a complementary fortune cookie. They're new, and your first one is free." Piccolo lifted a purple tin from the bench and opened it with some noticeable effort. "See?" he asked with an added chuckle.

"I don't need a cookie to tell me what's going to happen! They only tell lies anyway. My father, money and on occasion these two tell me everything that's going to happen and are all I need."

Piccolo gave a clever smile in the process of straightening his skull necklace, a sign of his plan coming into place, whatever that plan was. "What if you paid 10 potch for good luck?"

"I told you! I don't need a prediction of the future. I have more money than requires cookies."

"But do you have a fortune?" Piccolo gave a hysterical laugh at his own pun, and even Samus stifled a slight grin.

Lilly reached out and grabbed a cookie without catching the joke, "Here, I'll open this and you can consider yourself lucky, as long as you just leave me alone."

Piccolo smiled in satisfaction and picked up the tin, capped it shut and began to hobble towards the exit without saying another word. He looked even more feeble than usual without his oversized walking stick, Lilly thought as she struggled with the cookie's wrapping. Thinking about some distant thought far too remote for her to recall entirely without aid, she handed the cookie to Samus and tapped her fingers against the wooden table. The man servant rolled his eyes as he tore along the dotted lines.

"Where's he going!?" It had taken her a moment to realize Piccolo put her through so much trouble only to walk away before he saw the result of her labors.

"I don't know, Miss Pendragon," Reed stated sincerely. "Would you like me to go ask him?"

Lilly took the now open cookie from Samus forcefully. "I didn't tell you to open it, Samus."

"Miss?" Reed asked again, but she was obviously more interested in snapping the cookie's shell obnoxiously.

The spoiled, Tinto first daughter pulled the white parchment out in an exaggerated manner and read it with a laugh, "You're going to make a fortune because you're already rich beyond anyone else's wildest dreams," she then handed the paper to Samus in disinterest, dropped the cookie crumbs, and began to arrogantly walk away.

Samus glanced at the paper and read it for himself. "Actually, it only says that you will lose a fortune."

Lilly stopped in her tracks and turned towards Samus with a hostile, but equally puzzled look. "That's not possible. You're reading it wrong. Why do I have to do everything for you?" She snatched the paper back and read it again slowly. All the education potch could buy was obviously not enough to stop spoiled assumptions.

"What!? That's not possible! Tell that old man to give me a refund! This fortune is wrong!" The tavern's other clients turned towards her voice, but realized she was just having another outburst and immediately turned back to their drinks.

"But, Miss Pendragon, it was a free cookie…" Reed stated, preparing to run for cover, "and you said yourself that fortune cookie's lie."

"Never mind what you think I said, you're never listening right anyway. I need proof that this isn't going to happen. NOW!"

"But…" Samus began.

"But nothing! I'm going to that old geezer's tent and making him fix it."

"We'll wait…"

"NO! You're coming with me! Someone has to keep him from performing some sort of voodoo magic while I'm there."

The two men sighed in unison. "Yes, Miss Pendragon."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, this is my second Suikoden fanfic and also just as silly. I hope nothing is too out of character, unless Lilly is even more stuck up and snotty than her in game personality would reflect, because I was feeling rather cruel to her character anyway. P

I'm not so certain I'm up to continuing this, but I'll see how that goes later on. Any suggestions or comments you might have towards its continuation are always welcome.


End file.
